Death of a Hero
by First Hokage Hashirama Senju
Summary: The death of a Hero, and the impact of Gatō's rule over the Land of Waves.


**Death of a Hero**

"No, you can't! He's too powerful!" several villagers, all from the nearby village of the Land of Waves, gathered around the front door of a wooden house.

Kaiza stepped outside. His black hair stuck up on end like the many spines of a porcupine, had black eyes, a white rope tied around his forehead, and a scar on his chin in the form of an X. Kaiza wore a green shirt and white pants in addition with black boots.

He stood on the front step and smiled at the crowd. "This town is important to me, the people are important to me, and no one is going to take over against our will if I can stop it! I will protect what is important to me, and everyone! "

The villagers cheered, someone pushed his way to the front of the crowd, worry evident on his face. "I heard Gatō is extremely powerful, what if he's too strong!?"

Kaiza walked to the man and patted his head, a smile forming on his face. "You do not need to worry. As long as there is courage, you can protect anything with your arms. Just have confidence in me."

The hero's kind words calmed the worried man, and he stepped back into the crowd, they parted to let Kaiza through.

Kaiza reached the town by nightfall, and took a deep breath; he prepared to walk across a bridge over a river and to the meeting place. _As long as I keep things calm, it should go smoothly._ Kaiza crossed the bridge and headed towards a building with a set of double doors.

"Did not expect you to show up." One of the guards opened the door. "Hope you enjoy."

"Thank you." Kaiza walked through the doorway and heard the door shut seconds later. He heard the sound of something swishing through the air. Before he could turn, something hard struck the back of his neck, everything went black.

* * *

Kaiza's eyes opened and he found his vision foggy. He tried to move his arms but could not. He turned his head and saw his arms tied to a wooden board strapped to his back.

"So you are finally awake." A voice rang harsh in his ears.

The hero groaned in pain, his vision cleared slightly. He recognized the voice and the man in front of him, his eyes narrowed. "Gatō! Why are you doing this?" Kaiza winced, pain shot up his back and neck. _Did they beat me while I was out?_

"Beat him." Gatō gestured to Kaiza with a sinister grin on his face.

One of Gatō's goons lifted a heavy wooden pole, and struck the hero in the back. He screamed in agony. The beating continued, blow after blow, the pain worsened with each strike.

"I heard you're going to protect this town with those arms, right?" Gatō's grin grew wider; he placed his arms behind his back.

Another blow struck, and Kaiza screamed louder. He hung his head to ease his pain and looked up to glare at Gatō.

Gatō's mocking grin grew even wider, he looked at his victim. "If you can, try it."

"Here, here you go!" Gatō's goon mocked before raising and slamming his foot into Kaiza's back.

Kaiza grunted and he was pushed forward. Unable to retain his balance, he fell face first onto the hard concrete. He looked up and gasped.

Two large men with massive wooden mallets stood over him. The men smiled evilly before they brought their hammers up, and swung down hard, smashing Kaiza's arms.

Kaiza screamed in sheer pain, his voice going hoarse and every nerve on fire before everything went black.

* * *

Kaiza stirred, his eyes opened, and he felt restraints on his body. _Tied up, what are they up to?_ His head hurt and he could not feel anything in his arms beyond the elbow, then he saw the villagers gathered around a chain link fence. Next moment, he saw Gatō, and two goons armed with swords.

"Now watch as we tear the arms off your hero!" Gatō laughed manically, he looked at the horrified faces the villagers made.

Kaiza struggled to speak, but found that his voice would not work.

The sword wielding men drew their swords, raised them above Kaiza's arms, and swung downwards.

The hero once again screamed, his severed arms fell to the ground amidst pools of blood.

"Listen up!" Gatō turned his attention to the villagers. "This man here went against the production of Gatō Corporation using force, and disturbed the order of this country." Gatō pointed at the injured man. "Therefore, we will now execute him. "

* * *

The villagers gasped in horror, some wept, and others looked like they were going to be ill.

Tazuna stared in despair; his grandson was next to him, crying his eyes out.

Tazuna wore a pointed hat, had gray hair, dark eyes, and a large beard. He also was bespectacled. His clothing consisted of a sleeveless v-neck shirt with an obi, pants, and a pair of sandals including a towel around his neck.

Gatō's face turned stern. "I hope something like this will never happen again."

"Dad!" a little boy, no older than six, stared at the scene, tears forming in his eyes.

Tazuna looked down at the kid, his grandson. "Stop, Inari."

The tears flowed. Inari's eyes squeezed shut, more tears followed. "W…why…why…" His voice was a barley audible whisper.

"Do it." Gatō walked away. "Whatever way you do it doesn't matter to me.

"Dad…" Inari whispered, the tears flowing out even faster.

His men drew their swords. One of them sliced horizontally through Kaiza's midsection with ease.

The man coughed blood violently; the blood flowed from his mouth and the gaping hole where his midsection was severed.

"Dad!" the kid shrieked. His legs started to give out.

The other swordsman swung his sword through Kaiza's neck.

The man's head fell off and hit the ground with a sickening thud. Blood pooled around the severed head and the lifeless body still tied up to the pole.

"**Dad!**" the kid fell to his knees, his chest heaving with sobs and his tears flowing down his face.

Tazuna sat down on one knee. He placed a hand on Inari's shoulder. _I wish I can say something, but it won't help. _

* * *

One year later, Tazuna walked down the streets of the town near his house. He saw several sights that pained him inside.

A man walked by, holding a sign which read 'Will work for food.' Several children sat along the fronts of buildings, their clothing tattered and dirty.

_Gatō…we're suffering and he's just letting us wither away. Allowing even the children to starve! _Tazuna closed his eyes. _We must do something! _

* * *

Sakura Haruno yawned, she stretched her arms. She currently sat on the side of the bridge, her back against the railing. _So bored. I wish I was training with Kakashi Sensei. _

Sakura had long bright pink hair, green eyes, and fair skin. She wore her ninja headband on top of her head, using it to keep her hair tied up and out of her face. She wore a qipao dress with a zipper on the front, white circular designs on the front and sides in addition with short sleeves, and tight dark green shorts.

"You look bored by yourself." Tazuna turned his eyes to her; he walked by, carrying a steel girder for the bridge. "Where's that blonde kid and that arrogant guy? "

Sakura looked at Tazuna. "They're training, tree climbing exercise. I passed it in the first try."

Tazuna shifted the weight of the girder to ease the weight on his shoulder. "What about you?

Sakura closed her eyes and smiled. "I'm smart, so Kakashi sensei told me to guard you."

Tazuna paused. "Really?" His look of disbelief tipped Sakura off to the fact he didn't believe her.

Sakura bared her teeth and her eyes narrowed. "Why you…! I passed the training on the first try and sensei is going to teach me a new technique! Don't give me an excuse to test it on you!" Sakura calmed down, having blown off the steam. Her tone returned to her calm voice. "Sorry, but you were a bit rude there."

Tazuna set the girder on a stack of girders before straightening his back.

A man approached him. "May I have a word with you, Tazuna?" the man came to a halt near the older man.

Tazuna turned around. "What is it, Giichi?"

Giichi turned his head slightly away to the right and his eyes drifted to the right. "Well, after thinking about it…can I quit?"

Tazuna's eyes widened. "W-why all of a sudden?"

Giichi faced the older man. "I've known you for a long time. I want to help." His head lowered. "But if I get too involved, Gatō will come after me, too."

Tazuna's eyelids dropped slightly and he frowned.

Giichi turned away to the right and moved his eyes to the right. "Everything will lose meaning if you die." He faced Tazuna again. "Why don't we stop building this bridge?"

Sakura looked on. _Even his fellow workers are terrified for their lives…_

"I can't do that." Tazuna lowered his head. "This bridge is our bridge. Our last hope. We've been building with the people of the town in the hopes that trade will increase to this poor country, which possesses few resources."

Giichi looked away, his voice dropped to a whisper. "But if we die…"

"It's already lunch time. Let's stop for now." Tazuna walked past the man.

"Tazuna!" Giichi reached for the older man.

Tazuna looked back and lifted his hard hat with his right hand. "Giichi, you don't have to come anymore."

Sakura looked at Tazuna. _It's pitiful what's happening here. Everyone's so afraid. _She stood up to follow.

* * *

Hours later, during sunset, Sakura and Tazuna walked down a street in a town.

The pink haired female ninja looked left and right, following behind and to the side of Tazuna. "Hey, where are we going?"

Tazuna turned his head back to Sakura. "I've been asked to buy ingredients for tonight's dinner."

Sakura turned to the left and saw a man walking by with a sign which read 'I will do any job'.

_What's wrong with this town? _Sakura turned to face down the street.

A kid ran ahead carrying bread amidst cries of "Thief!" He ran down an alleyway moments later.

She turned to her left, and felt her heart sink.

There, by the side of what apparently was a warehouse door, were two kids. And one of them was groaning, most likely from hunger.

_What's with this town? _Sakura clenched her fists. _I wish I could help them now. _

"This is it." Tazuna walked into the shop, Sakura followed close behind.

Sakura looked around just inside. The shop was small. She noticed the shelves moments later, and knew something was wrong. _There's almost nothing in them, something's surely wrong with this town. _She walked up to Tazuna and took a closer look at the shelves. _I do not like this feeling at all. _Sakura felt a hand touch her bag.

She spun around and kicked the man away with a chakra infused kick. "You **pervert!**"

The man flew into the wall. "No, I'm not…I've not eaten in weeks. Weeks! I'm starving." The man's voice grew shaky towards the end.

_Desperate enough to try that, guy's likely starving badly. _Sakura sighed. "Tazuna, something's wrong and I have to ask you something once we leave." Sakura reached into her bag and pulled out a rice cake. She approached the man. "Here, have this." She offered the cake.

The man took the cake. "T-thank you, no one else in town is like you." He started to eat quickly.

Tazuna walked to the entrance. "Sakura, are you ready?"

Sakura quickly caught up. "Yes."

The two left the store, and headed down the street.

Sakura's eyes slightly narrowed. "I was really surprised back there. What's with this town?" Moments later, she felt a hand grab her butt. Her eyes shot wide and her mouth turned into a frown. _Again? _Her eyes narrowed and she snarled. She spun around, intending to punch the person. "Hey, you…!"

Her brows dropped slightly and her mouth opened in an audible gasp. In front of her, was a little boy. His clothes were dirty and indicted they had not been washed for a long time.

Sakura sighed. _I almost punched out a little kid_. Her lips compressed. "I'm terribly sorry, was just on guard."

The kid reached his hands out, palms up. "Give me." He closed his eyes with a big open mouthed smile.

Sakura's brows dropped and her mouth quivered. _This poor kid's probably starving. _She reached into her bag and withdrew several pieces of candy and three rice cakes. "Here, have these." She placed the food into his hands.

"Thank you." The kid smiled.

Sakura smiled and nodded. _I swear I'll stop whatever evil is happening here with the help of my teammates._

The kid ran off into the crowd of people ahead.

Tears welled up in Sakura's eyes and she wiped them away.

Tazuna approached Sakura. "Ever since Gatō came, it's been like this. The adults here have all become cowards. That's why we need that bridge now. It will be a symbol of courage." He looked at the man from before who had the sign saying he would do any job, he was currently slumped on the ground. "We need it to get back the spirit in this country, for the people have decided to do nothing." He turned his attention to a kid leaning against the side of a wooden building. "If only-if only that bridge is finished…" Tazuna clenched his fists. "The town will return to how it was before." Tazuna looked up. "Everyone will return to normal."

Sakura looked down, her mouth turning to a frown; she closed her eyes and looked up. She opened them. _ Sasuke, Naruto, hope your training is going well. We need all the strength we have. And with my new technique, we will succeed. _

Tazuna continued walking, Sakura quickly kept pace. Minutes later, a scream rang out.

"No! Please don't hurt me!" a voice shrieked, pleading with the unknown attackers.

"Tazuna, stay here." Sakura dashed off, not noticing Tazuna's nod of approval, and headed towards the alleyway where the scream came from. She gasped and her eyes widened at what she saw.

A kid, no older than seven, cowered by the side of a wooden building, tears streaming down his face and sobs emitting from his mouth. Sakura recognized the light blue shirt and brown pants of the kid from earlier she saw running from someone shouting at him for stealing.

Surrounding him were five adult men, two carried bats, one carried a small mallet, one carried a paddle, and one carried a staff with a ball shaped end on both sides.

"We're going to teach you brat a lesson for stealing from us!" the man with the paddle sneered at the cowering kid.

"It doesn't matter how young you are, you deserve what's coming!" the man with the mallet raised the mallet he held in both hands.

"Please! Please don't hurt me!" the kid bawled, tears streaming down his face. He curled up into a ball, covering his head with his hands.

Sakura clenched her hands into fists. "**Stop!**" Her eyes narrowed. "You lay one finger on him, and there will be no mercy!"

The five men turned their attention to the lone ninja in the alleyway. The one with the mallet walked to the front of the group. "You and what army, lady? You should be in the kitchen, making dinner, not out here."

Sakura's insides boiled with anger. "You! That's it, no mercy!" She formed three hand signs. "Kid, keep down!" _**Flying Mist Nail Technique**__! _Sakura inhaled.

"Ninja?!" one of the bat wielding men took a step back. "I think we ticked off a ninja!"

The ninja exhaled. Thousands of flying light blue nails flew out of her mouth. The nails struck their targets moments later.

The attack, though not fatal, caused the targets to scream in agony, drop their weapons, and run in blind retreat from the unending barrage of painful nails. The man who wielded the paddle was left limping by the time he escaped the barrage due to being the last one out.

Sakura ended the technique and ran to the kid. She sat down on one knee. "Are you okay?"

The kid, seeing that the danger had passed, sat up with his back against the side of the building. "Why did you come?"

"I heard you screaming earlier." Sakura turned to where she had entered the alley from earlier. "And as a ninja, I could not ignore trouble. And found those men about to beat you so I used my newest technique to drive them off. They are too hurt to even try to go after you now; it would take days for them to heal from the many skin punctures the technique gave them. You should go home now, before it gets dark. Though I have one question, why did you steal?

"Family was hungry, no money, so I stole to get us food." Tears welled up in the kid's eyes. "No one wants to help."

Sakura frowned, her eyelids lowered. _So much suffering here. _Sakura reached for and opened her bag. _Ten rice cakes and five pieces of candy left. Was going to save them for later. _

Tazuna peered into the alleyway. "Sakura, are you alright?"

Sakura looked up and saw the older man. "Yes. Do you have a spare bag? If so, can I please use it so I can give this kid food?

"Sure." Tazuna reached into his pocket and withdrew a smaller cloth bag. He threw it to Sakura.

Sakura quickly caught it. She took out all the rice cakes and pieces of candy and placed them in the bag, she gave it to the kid. "Here, take this home. It's not a lot, so tell your family not to eat it all in one night. I have a team elsewhere; we will vanquish the evil in this land within a week at most."

The kid took the bag. "T-thank you." He ran out of the alley and down the street.

Sakura stood up on her feet. "Tazuna, let's go home. I need to get more training in, and see how Sasuke and Naruto are doing."


End file.
